A Christmas Present
by Shiro Usagi-tan
Summary: Hinata doesn't know what to get for Komaeda's Christmas present. Written for a friend's birthday. Hinata/Komaeda; female!Komaeda, one-shot!


**Author's note:** This was written in honor of my friend's, Erika, birthday. She's one of the diehard KomaHina fans I've known and she's hopelessly in love with the idea of female!Komaeda so I thought I'll whip out something related to female!Komaeda for her. This was messily cobbled up together in like, 10 minutes or so. It's not really that good, I'm sorry. m( _ _)m

* * *

It's near Christmas and Hinata hasn't decided what he wants to buy for Komaeda's present. Actually, he has no idea what to get for her because he isn't sure what she'd really prefer to receive. He doesn't want to ask Komaeda herself since that will just spoil the surprise.

He tried going to his friends for advice and suggestions. Souda suggested he buy her a pair of lacey panties accompanied by panty hoses, but Hinata dismissed his idea due to embarrassment. Saionji laughed at how stupid he can be while Koizumi gave him a long lecture about how he wasn't a man because he doesn't even know what his girlfriend likes. Nanami suggested video games while Tsumiki suggested an aid box, but they weren't suitable, Hinata thought. Owari suggested he takes her out for dinner at a fancy restaurant or something, and while that was a relatively good idea, Hinata is too broke to even buy a loaf of bread at the moment. Nidai offered to give her free training for a month…which isn't likely to work either. Gundam merely laughed at him and called him a mortal while Sonia suggested pretty dresses and shirts. Kuzuryuu only told him to fuck off and Pekoyama had no idea what she should suggest. Teruteru made flirty comments which Hinata would rather not pay any mind to and Ibuki suggested a performance, which was also another good idea, but Hinata hasn't got the skills to do that.

"Shit, I'll never find anything for Komaeda at this rate." Hinata cursed to himself as he walked down the school corridors with an impatient look. _'Just what on earth should I get her? No, the problem is – what would she rather receive? I have no idea!'_ All these thinking are giving Hinata a slight headache. He exhaled a sigh. Plus, he's broke at the moment. He can only afford something cheap, but it has to be something nice too.

Just then, he passes by an open classroom and hears giggles coming out of the room. He stops and peeks through the window and is greeted with the sight of two female students laughing while one of them plays with the hair of the other, combing and braiding it. Hinata then remembers that Komaeda has pretty messy hair. Her hair is long and sticks out in all directions, even though she claims to comb her hair everyday.

"Maybe…maybe I could get her something to wear on her hair, but what…?" Hinata thinks for a moment and a light bulb goes off in his head. "That's right…!" He snaps his finger and a determined expression is plastered on his face. "Why didn't I think of this?" Hinata settles with what popped up in his mind. With a soft "alright!" escaping his lips, he takes out his wallet and dashes outside of the school down to the streets.

* * *

"Hinata-kun!" Komaeda runs as fast as she can once she spots her boyfriend standing outside a store. It's a Christmas night and it's snowing at the moment. Hinata had invited Komaeda to a night out on the streets on this very day. Naturally, Komaeda had been feeling excited. It's been a while since she last saw her boyfriend. Komaeda adjusts her scarf and waves at Hinata. "I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

Hinata shakes his head. "No, you didn't. Let's go."

Komaeda nods and hums softly to herself. They walk down the crowded streets together and the buildings are all covered in snow. _'It's cold…'_ Hinata thinks to himself as he pulls his scarf higher. His other hand is still within the warmth of his pocket, holding something rather big. _'Would she like the present? Would she be happy with it? Or would she be displeased with it?' _Those thoughts run through Hinata's head like a car's engine. Hinata wants to make Komaeda happy no matter what after all. _'Fuck it, I've already bought it. Might as well go along with it.' _He thinks to himself as he stops in his tracks and turns to Komaeda.

"Komaeda."

"What is it, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda cocks her head to the side a little. Hinata takes a deep breath before he whips out the thing he had been hiding in his pocket – a square box.

"This, take it. It's your Christmas present." Hinata extends his hand to Komaeda, handing her the box as Komaeda takes it. Her lips form a big smile as her cheeks flush with light pink. Hinata has to make sure she doesn't notice his face going red. Komaeda's smile has always been one of his weakness, she's simply too cute when she smiles. He takes a step back without the other noticing, his hand covering the lower half of his face.

"Did you get this for me, Hinata-kun?" When Hinata nods, she beams. "Thank you! May I open it?"

"…go ahead."

Komaeda gives a slight nod as she proceeds to undo the ribbon wrapped around the box. When the ribbon is off, she slowly opens the box, revealing the contents inside the thing – it was a small blue hairpin, in the shape of a snowflake. The design is rather unique because it glows due to the glitter all over the hairpin. Komaeda stares at her present with a surprised expression on her face.

"I know it's nothing much, but I wanted to at least get you something." Hinata says. "So uh, Merry Christmas, I guess, Komaeda." He rubs the back of his head and gives her an awkward smile. The other is still staring at what was given to her and Hinata begins to feel nervous. Does she not like it?

"Uh, I know it's kind of lame, but—"

"No, I love it. Thank you, Hinata-kun!"

Komaeda slowly takes out the hairpin from the box with much caution as if it was a necklace she found in a treasure box full of gold. She brushes her fringe to one side and applies the pin. "It's a beautiful pin." She grins. "How do I look?"

Hinata would probably never tell her the truth, not in a million years, not until his death, but at that moment he thinks that she looks extremely pretty when she pins her fringe to the side. He turns away as his face starts to redden. "You look fine." If he were to tell her the truth, he would probably die from embarrassment because it sounds like something rather stupid to say. The white-haired girl nods as she pulls her scarf up higher.

"Shall we go then, Hinata-kun? Before all the stores close." Komaeda suggests and Hinata nods in response. For the rest of the night, they hold hands as they walk from shop to shop. Komaeda also buys Hinata a teddy bear that the latter promise will cherish for the rest of his life. Hinata has to admit that this is possibly the best Christmas he ever had.

Generally, Komaeda possesses a lot of luck and she's always getting lucky in all sorts of situations. She would also constantly tell Hinata about how lucky she is to have become his lover, but right now Hinata would like to think that for once, she's wrong – because _he's_ the one who is lucky to have become _her_ lover.


End file.
